


Uncle to Be

by babykid528



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Katie Pine - Freeform, M/M, Tutu, Uncle to Be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has always wanted to be an uncle. He may go a little overboard when he learns he's getting his wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle to Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satismagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satismagic/gifts).



> This is fic written for the [[Tumblr Random Prompts Meme](http://thatmysticbafflingwonder.tumblr.com/post/77023448014/random-prompts)] 
> 
> JunoMagic gave me _HIDDEN: What is something nobody knows about your character? Is it a habit, thought, ritual, belief?_
> 
> This was the result.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All depictions of people and situations in this fic are not real, just fictional caricatures and events. None of this actually happened.

It’s not something he advertises, or let’s anyone see, but Chris is desperate to be an uncle. Actually desperate. If he could adopt a kid for his sister, he would, that is how badly he wants to be an uncle.

 

The need to have nieces and nephews is so overbearing that when Katie finally announces that she and her husband are having a baby, Chris possibly goes a little overboard…

 

“What the fuck…” Zach whispers, wide-eyed, as he walks into Chris’ house.

 

Chris looks at him sheepishly and scrubs the back of his neck.

 

“Umm…”

 

“Did you rob a series of Babies R’ Us stores?” Zach asks, voice shrill with shock.

 

“My sister’s having a baby!” Chris exclaims in his defense.

 

Zach softens a little.

 

“That’s amazing, Chris. Congratulations,” he says, “but unless she’s having a litter of babies, this is way, way, way too much shit.”

 

“Really?” Chris asks, blushing.

 

“Really!” Zach says, splaying his arms wide in an attempt to encompass the living room. Every available space is covered in bags and boxes and hangers with adorable little outfits. “You look like a hoarder and an extreme couponer gave birth to a person with a baby product addiction.”

 

“Okay,” Chris nods slowly, “I can see how one could come to that conclusion. I may have gone a bit crazy. I will say, though, I am slightly worried about your reality tv habits now, after that oddly specific analogy. Just so you know.”

 

Zach ignores him and reaches into a pile of clothing on the nearest chair to pull out a tiny, rainbow tutu.

 

“What?” He asks, “What even is this? Why? You actually went into a store and purchased this?”

 

“Yesss,” Chris draws out the word.

 

“Oh my God!” Zach looks so startled, it’s almost comic, as he hisses, “You bought a dozen of them?”

 

Sure enough, there are at least a dozen tutus in varying colors and sequin schemes in a pile on that chair.

 

“Is she even having a girl, Christopher?” Zach asks, voice shrill once again.

 

“She is,” Chris answers, “Though, for the record, if any nephew, or future son of mine, for that matter, wants to wear a tutu, I am one-hundred-and-ten percent supportive of that.”

 

Zach laughs at the absurdity of the situation.

 

“You are adorable,” he says, smiling wildly and taking a step toward Chris, “Completely, unforgivably, adorable. Fighting the gender binary with baby clothes.”

 

Chris shrugs, “Someone has to.”

 

Zach nods.

 

“And that someone is apparently you,” he says, “I get it. You have a secret tutu fetish or something. It’s okay. We’re in a safe space. You can admit it.”

 

“You’re a complete douche, you know that right?” Chris asks.

 

“Mmhmm,” Zach says, nodding, before leaning in to kiss Chris.

 

Chris grins against Zach’s lips.

 

“You’re absolutely insane,” Zach tells him, smoothing his palm over Chris' chest, “But you’re also incredibly sweet.”

 

Chris smirks.

 

“Does that mean we can discuss the tutu thing?” he asks. “Because I may have gotten one in your size…OOMPH!”

 

Chris rubs the spot on his chest where Zach slapped the baby tutu.

 

“In your dreams, Pine,” Zach says over his shoulder. He may be protesting, but Chris notes that he’s walking toward the bedroom.

 

“That wasn’t exactly a no,” Chris yells after him.

 

“Nope, it wasn’t,” Zach shouts back.

 

In a flurry of motion, Chris drops the baby clothing back onto the chair and sprints after Zach. He’ll let Zach sort through his purchases and tell him what he should return tomorrow. But for now, he’s got more interesting matters to attend to.


End file.
